What My Heart Desires
by Marik chan
Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami and only wishes to be freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side?
1. Chapter 1

Title: What My Heart Desires  
  
Author: Marik chan  
  
Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badley! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_It hurts....  
  
It hurts so bad...  
  
Where am I?  
_  
He slowley opened his eyes as far as he could. His head was heavy his body bruised, bloody and hurt...  
  
_Its so dark...  
  
And so cold...  
  
Why cant I move?  
  
Everything hurts...  
  
So bad...  
_  
"Ah Hikari I see your finally awake." The deep voice sounded somewhere from in the dark. It was him again. Why was he here? What did he want? Marik couldn't move...  
  
"Get up!" The Yami ordered.  
  
Marik tried to move but couldn't move one inch. It all hurt so bad.  
  
"Get up!!" The darker half ordered again this time more demand in his deep voice.  
  
_So much pain...  
  
I cant move...  
  
But I must!  
_  
Marik very slowley sat up yelping at the constant pain that shot through his body.  
  
"Hirkari...hikari..."  
  
Marik heard footsteps coming towards him but where was he? Where was his Yami?  
  
"Did you miss me in your endless sleep? Im sure you did..." The darker half purred.  
  
Marik looked around slowley trying not to move his neck for it hurt also. Before he could scan the dark cold room any longer he was picked up fiercly by the shirt collar. "Hngh!"  
  
"My precious little light...you look so irresistable and absoloutly..." he licked his lips. "Tasty!"  
  
_Please don't let him do this to me again...  
  
And if he does let me die in the process...  
  
I am so afraid...  
_  
Yami Marik closed in on his Hikari crushing his rough lips against his Hikaris soft tender ones.  
  
_Hurts so bad...  
  
I can taste blood...  
  
But it is my own...  
  
The bitter copper taste doesn't disgust me anymore for I have tasted it everyday now after the battle city tournament.  
  
I thought I got rid of him then...  
  
But I was wrong...  
_  
"Yugi called today..." Yami Marik purred into his ear. He knew it would depress the sensitive egyptan. "He wanted to invite you to his little sleep over party tonight."  
  
_My friends...  
  
They don't even know what im going through...  
  
I hardley even remember my friends nor the Pharao or my sister...  
  
I am so alone...  
  
So alone...  
_  
"But im not sure if I should let you have fun or not. If I let you go I cant have my fun with you. But on the other hand if I let you go I can have my fun with my love...Hm..." The yami grinned licking his lips again. "I could really use something more apatising. For you are worthless!" He spat throwing Marik on the hard concrete floor.  
  
_Im worthless...  
  
I am nothing...  
  
Just in the way...  
_  
"You know what...I think ill let you go to that little slumber party...but first I wanna have some fun with you!" He said evily picking Marik up and carrying him upstairs. They were in the basement...no wonder it was so cold and dark.  
  
"Hikari...!"  
  
Marik knew that tone and immiditialy cuddeld himself into Yami Marik. He had to. If he didn't cuddle the punishment would be worst. Although he hated cuddeling with the yami. He always smelled of alkohal and smoke and worst, death.  
  
_My master!  
  
I am your slave...  
  
Do as you wish..._  
  
A half hour later...  
  
Yami Marik dumped his Hikari in the warm bathtub getting in behind him. The water burned Mariks soft skin and seeped into his open wounds. He winced trying not to show his weakness but failing all the same.  
  
He heard Yami Marik grin and give a light chuckle from behind him as he grabbed Marik and pulled him close to his bare chest.  
  
_My Master!  
  
I am your slave...  
  
Do as you wish...  
  
_Marik gulped down his yelps as his Yami sucked on his neck and bit down on it making the crimson fluid seep out before lapping it up.  
  
He held Yami Mariks hand tightley each time he bit down. Clenching his teeth and his yamis hand he let out a yelp as Yami Marik bit his ear.  
  
All was silent after that. Marik waited for the yelling, the screaming and angry vicous punches but they never came. But why?  
  
Marik turned to face the Yami. No expression was shown on his face, nothing.  
  
Inside he felt the fear rising in him. The anxiety and panic. He knew something was coming but he couldn't prepare for it. If he couldn't prepare for the weakest why even prepare for the worst. He was scared.  
  
Yami Marik gripped his Hikaris chin forcefully looking into his eyes with raging ones. The fire burning in his. He squeezed the small chin in his fingers preparing to crush it when that weak voice escaped the lips of his Hikari.  
  
"Gomen Nasai!! My love..."  
  
Yami Marik looked at him apparently waiting for more  
  
Marik knew what he had to do so he moved in closer to his Yami pressing his lips on his and kissing him the passionate way he knew his darker half would love it.  
  
"Enough!" Yami Marik shoved him off getting out of the bath tub and leaving his Hikari alone.  
  
"Nande...?" (Means why)  
  
He put his back against the bathtub sieghing heavily and sinking into the foam. The pain slowley dieing down.  
  
As Marik was getting dressed his Yami was coming up the stairs. "I take you know how to keep your mouth shut tonight Hikari?" he said in a threatning tone. "Hai..."  
  
On there way downstairs Marik saw Yami Mariks boyfriend waiting downstairs. Bakura. Ofcourse Bakura didn't know anything about the beatings he received. If he did who knows if he would join his darker half. The only thing was...Marik liked Bakura. And not just any type of like he loved the albino. But it would never come into the light. Or so he hoped.  
  
"About time you two got finished!" He grinned as the two came down the stairs. "Yeah well you know how Marik can get!" His Yami laughed ruffeling through Mariks hair. Marik smiled, or tried at least.  
  
_Don't worry master...  
  
Your secret is safe with me.  
  
For I am nothing...  
  
Who would believe me?  
_  
"Well then can we drive?" Bakura asked not looking at Marik for a second.  
  
_I mean nothing to you as well...  
  
But still my feelings are true for you...  
  
For I love you.  
  
But youll never love me...  
_  
"Sure! We just gotta throw him out at Yugis and then we have the night to ourselves!" Yami Marik said coming over to the albino and lunging for him. Marik tried ignoring the passionate embrace they were sharing and waited patiently.  
  
In the car the music was playing but Marik was to buisy wondering why his Yami would let him go to Yugis party.  
  
"You got everything Hikari?" His Yami asked.  
  
But he got no answer. "Marik?" The teen asked again. As he got no answer he was starting to get angry.  
  
,Hikari...!, Marik heard the low growl through their mind link and looked into the front mirror to see his Yami casting him a ice cold glare.  
  
"Ha...Hai Yami?" he said trying to hide the fear.  
  
Bakura looked away as he saw the fierce glare from his boyfriend directed at his Hikari.  
  
"I asked if you got everything you need for tonight?" His voice was sweet but his glare was ice cold burning into Marik. "Yeah I think I have everything." He said trying to smile. The yami turned back to the road. Bakura looked into the side mirror catching a glimpse of Marik as his "happy" expression changed into a sad depressing one.  
  
"Here ya are Marik." Yami Marik said stopping in front of the game shop. "Arigato..." He said getting out of the car and grabbing his bag and closing the door letting out a heavy siegh.  
  
The car drove off and Marik walked up to the lit up game shop.  
  
So that's it for chapter 1!! 8) !!! Hoped you liked it! I'll continue if I get some good reviews! Although I didn't really like this chapter...but chapter 2 will get better!!  
  
So please review if you do you can all have a cute picture of your favorite pairing! Just write me what you want and ill send you the picture! I only have Yaoi pairings though! So bare with me please!  
  
Marik chan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

**Type: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)**

**Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badley! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino...**

**Marik chan: WEEE!!!!! Reviews!!! JUHUU!!! Dances! Im sorry for the one day late update! My 17th birthday was yesterday (dances)**

**So anyway Thanks to:**

**Chibi B-channie: (Glomps) Thankyou for reviewing another one of my pathitic storys lol!! SO happy!!!!!!! Im glad you loved it! This chapter gets interesting!**

**Evee1: Yeah I know...poor Marik...but its better than all these Ryou gets beat up and tortures by Bakura storys. Not that I don't like them love them but its time for something new!**

**Swtdreams07: Yes please keep on reading and reviewing please!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Im free!**_

_**Im free for one night!**_

_**To do as I please...**_

_**Thankyou god for sparing me the pain and suffering...**_

_**For one night.**_

I rang the door bell and waited for a few seconds hearing how the laughing inside died down some.

**The door was opened by a tri colored hair boy and his Yami. **

"**Hi Marik!" he greeted me letting me in.**

**I looked around the crowded room seeing all my friends. "MARIK!!" Ryou cheered as he came up to me. "Ryou..." I siehed one of my best friends yet he didn't know what was going through.**

No one does 

_**For I am nothing...**_

"Hi Ryou!" I greeted my bestfriend as the cheerful boy hugged me. "Hey! I thought id never hear from you!" he smiled taking my hand and leading me to the group.

**I saw Joey, Seto, Mai, Serentiy, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan and Mokuba. They all greeted me.**

So happy... 

_**So cheerful...**_

_**What I would give to be like that again...**_

They were all sitting in a circle and I joined them sitting next to Ryou who was grinning. "So its my turn! Were playing truth or dare! Wanna play to?" the albino smiled at me with bright eyes. "Sure!" I said smiling back. I don't want any of them to notice anything.

"**OK...Tristan! Truth or dare?" Ryou said grinning at the teen that sat across from him. "Truth!" the teen said. "Are you dating Duke?" The brunett turned red not looking at anyone in the room before mumbeling "Hai..." Everyone hooted and laughed as Duke grinned broadley at his lover pulling him in for a kiss. **

"**Allright now my turn! Hmm..." he looked around the circle before his gaze landed on his best friend "JOEY!!!" Joey looked up at his grinning bestfriend. "Tristan?" **

"**Truth or dare?" "Um...knowing you I choose truth!"**

"**What do you think of Seto Kaiba?!" he asked his grin widening with every second. Joey tried hiding his blush. "I think hes arrogant! Picky! Weird! A snob and...I love him..." Kaiba looked up at the blonde who he always fought with over nothing in particular really. A shocked expression on his face as a blush crept up his pale cheeks. Joey looked up to face the CEO. They stared at each other for awhile before Tristan slapped Joey on the back making him fall into the CEO's lap. He blushed furiously before struggeling to get up but Seto held him back. "Hm are you going somewhere puppy?" Seto purred stroking through Joeys hair like a human does with his puppy. Tristan grinned even more before blushing as Duke pulled him into his lap. "Alright now that that's cleared up can we please continue the game!" Mai said. "Hmm... Serenity!" "Yes big brother?" she asked sweetly. "Truth or dare?" "Um im not sure...Dare?" „Dare?? Hmm...ok i dare you to...to call Tea and say some really dirty stuff to her! You know like really put her down!" "Allright." Serenity got up and picked up the phone dialing the girls number and waited.**

"**Hello Tea Mazaki." "Tea! Its me Serenity!" "Serentity! Hows it going? I was," "Now listen you stupid bitch! Ive got a few things to tell you! If you ever come near Yami again I shall personaly saw your pretty little head off!" "But Ser," "And if you ever get near my brother again I'll tear you apart limb by limb you slutty little bitch!" "Just listen you little," "Oh no you don't missy! Don't you talk to me in that bitchy tone! Think you're the prettiest thing out there! Well look in the mirror you fat ass hoe! Cause your nothing but a little slut!" Serentiy hung up the phone sieghing heavily. **

**As she turned around to the guys she noticed everyone was goggeling at her. "What? You guys didn't want me to be nice to her did you?" Everyone shook there head as she sat down. "MARIK!" she said cheerfully. "Ah...y...yes?" "Truth or dare?" "Um truth." "Has your Yami ever hit you?" "Wh...what?" He looked at her shocked.**

**Does she know? She couldn't!**

"**Marik?" "Hai? Um no! No he doesent!"He said hastly. He didn't want to lie to his friends but he had no other choice. "Allright! Its your turn!" Serenity smiled. **

"**Puh..." Marik sieghed heavily before choosing someone."Mai?" "Yes dear?" "Truth or dare?" "Hmm dare!" She said confident.**

**After there game of truth or dare they all sat and watched a movie. Ofcourse the couples were all huddeld together.**

**Ryou sat next to Marik. "Where is your Yami today anyway?" he whisperd. "Well hes with Bakura." "Oh...Marik?" "Yeah?" "Does your yami hit you?" "I...no Ryou. He doesent." "Then whats that?" Ryou asked pointing to Mariks arm. He had a bruise there where his darker half had gripped him and through him down the stairs last night. "I um...was about to fall down the stairs but my Yami caught me just in time." "Oh...Ok." Ryou said turning back to the movie not believing it at all. He would have to talk to Bakura later about it.**

Meanwhile... 

**Bakura and Yami Marik were having a real intense makeout session on the couch. **

**Yami Marik had the dark albino pinned down under him kissing him franticly. "Kirei-chan, can I ask you a question?" Bakura asked his lover who wouldn't stop kissing his way over his body. "Hai love?" "Do you beat your Hikari?" Yami Marik stopped and looked down at his lover through lavender eyes and a slightley opened mouth. "What do you mean?" "Well...ive noticed Marik limping a lot latley and he has a lot of small cuts and bruises. Do you beat him?" "Would it matter?" Yami Marik asked getting off of Bakura and getting into a sitting position. "Kirei I was only asking," "No. I don't beat my Hikari." He lied. "Really?" "Really." He said serious looking into Bakuras eyes. **

**Bakura smirked crawling over to his lover and pushing him down onto the couch so he was on top. "You just cant get enough of me can you Kura?" he asked smiling up at the tiger eyed boy. "Can you blame me?" He asked nipping on Yami Mariks ear. **

**Back to Yugis sleepover party...**

**Tristan, Duke, Serenity and Joey were already sleeping. The movie was still running and Ryou was still trying to find ways how he could get Marik in telling him the truth. "Whered you get that scratch from?" He asked. "From the neighbors cat." Each time Marik found a way out of Ryous accusations.**

So sweet... 

_**So innocent...**_

_**So pure...**_

_**I would love to be like that again...**_

_**Just one more time...**_

_**I want to feel loved...**_

_**Feel cherished...**_

_**And never want to fall again...**_

_**Oh Ryou...**_

_**You have it so good...**_

**Please tell me you guys like it!! No LOVED it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

**Type: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic!**

**Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badley! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino...**

**MC: **

**Chibi B-Channie: Aww thankyou... im glad you like this story so much!! You really think it's the best one?! Well hope you like this chapter then!**

**Swtdreams07: Glad that you still like it!!**

**Moocow33: YOU FOUND MY WEAK SPOT!!!! I just looove choclate!!! (glomp) Thankyou!!! Thankyou!! THANKYOU!!!! (munch much) Mmmmm!!!**

**Angel Of Roses: Yeah your right! There are too many storys with Joey and Seto or with Yami and Yugi! So I decided to take matters into my own hands and write something with my alltime favorite characters!! Besides who cant get enough of Marik and Yami Marik?! Thanks for reviewing! It really keeps me going!**

**Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: That's a interesting name! Atleast we all know in which characters you interested in lol!! Yeah I feel really sorry for Marik as well....because hes my favorite character! As you can see by my nick name! .v!!! I don't know I guess its like that sometimes that authors think their storys suck. I mean I think they suck all the time! I just don't like them...Im gonna post a new story called A Love Only To Be Imagined. The main pair is Bakura and Marik. Its about 2 bands who are fighting for a contract to become famous. Marik is the leader from the band and Bakura the leader from the other and they are desperatley in love with each other although there supposed to be enemys. So Marik is getting really depressed over it and so on and so forth! Maybe youll like that story. I mean I like that story! Lo! You really like the name I gave Yami Marik lol! That's good! It took me 2 days to think of it!!**

Chapter 3 

**The sleepover party was good. Marik loved it to be free for one night. But now he would have to return to his darkhole. Already he was afraid. **

**He took his time walking home. No need to rush.**

**He took in the scenery. **

So beatiful... 

_**So fresh...**_

_**So clean...**_

_**And bright...**_

_**So unlike me...**_

He was home faster than he wanted. Shivering slightley he put the key in its lock and turned it slowley hoping his Yami was asleep. As he enterd the room it was dark and silent.

"Well now! Back so soon!" He felt himslef being slammed against the wall the moment he closed the door. "Did you miss me my precious?" "Hai..." he said unwillingly kissing his Yami. Hoping that it would inlight him some.

_You are my master..._

_I am your slave..._

_Do as you wish..._

"Mhm..." The darker half smirked into the kiss pushing the teen roughly to the floor before smirking more. "You know Bakura asked me if I was beating you yesterday. How do you think that coud have happened?" He asked in an evil tone. "I...I don't know." "No? Get up!" He commanded. Marik did as he was told and faced his Yami with fear.

_Please don't hurt me..._

_If you do..._

_Then kill me in the process!_

_Please!_

"Are you sure you don't know or are you lieing to me? You know I hate liars!" "Hai...but im not lying honest!" "Hm stupid hikari!" He said before strolling over to him. "Did you tell Ryou?" "No!" "Well then why the fuck did Bakura ask me?! How would he know anything about it unless you told your pathitic best friend?!" Yami Marik yelled. "I...I don't know..." "If I hear that answer out of your mouth one more time again ill beat you black and blue!" He said as he grabbed Marik by the shirt and shook him furiously. "Gomen nasai! I... Ryou noticed a few of my scratches and bruises...and I..." "HE WHAT?!"

_Oh gods..._

_Please kill me..._

_Master..._

"I..." "What have I told you?! Cant you dress yourself properly?!" "I," "Don't interupt me!" He said giving Marik a hard and brutal slap across the right cheek. "That's it! Youll never leave this house again!"

The problem was that it was summer vacation so he was not even able to go to school.

Marik was cowering on the floor in front of his Yamis feet scared to death. Although he was supposed to be used to this by now he just couldn't.

_Im so alone..._

_So helpless..._

_So lost..._

_Im nothing..._

„Afraid are you?" Yami Marik asked kneeling down next to the precious light. Marik nodded slightley not being able to lie to his Yami. "Hm..." his Yami smirked again before standing up. "You should be!" he said kicking the teen forcefully in the ribs loving the way he balled himself up into a small pathitic ball in front of his feet.

_It hurts so bad..._

_I cant move..._

_Is this how my life goes on?_

_A never ending brutal bloodshed life..._

"My sweet precious little Hikari!" He growled before kicking the teen again. Marik clenched his teeth together desperat not to cry.

_Your kicks..._

_Your punches..._

_They never end..._

_Do they?_

_Why must you hurt me so?_

The tears were on the edge of falling as Yami Marik picked him up by his hair thrusting him so he had to look at his Yami. "Aww...does it hurt so bad?" Marik couldn't answer him. He wasnt allowed to show weakness.

But it was too late the tears were already being spilt. "No..." Yami Marik sieghed heavily shaking his head. "Your just giving me a reason to continue arent you?" He threw the Hikari against the wall who still tried to hold back the urge to yelp.

"You cant hold it back forever Hikari. Come on let it out. Tell me what you feel!"

_Let me take back my life!_

_Id rather be all alone..._

_Anywhere on my own..._

_The very worst part of me..._

_Is you._

Yami Marik came over to the Hikari again and slammed him against the wall looking deeply into his eyes. "Why are you letting me treat you like this?" He asked. "Why?!"

_You are my master..._

_I am your slave..._

_Do as you wish..._

"Answer me when im talking to you! Why?!" He punched his Hikari in the face aware that it would leave a bruise soon. But he didn't care.

"Y...You are my master..." Marik coughed out wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Aha...Then act like I am your Master you worthless nothing!" he said kicking Marik in the stomach and laughing as the teen coughed out the blood. "Hehehehe." He rolled the bloody and bruised teen over on his back placing a foot on his chest slowley letting the weight down on the fragile angel. "Does it hurt Marik?" he asked applying more pressure.

"H...Hai..." He said as more blood was coughed out. "Well then..." He said lifting his foot and bringing it down with such force he could hear the slight cracking of bones.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

That was it. The breaking point. The muffled screams and crys that he had been trying to push down came out. It hurt...it hurt so bad! He felt like he was totally broken. Hell he probably was. The crimson fluid continued to seep out of his mouth and the salty tears mixed in with the blood. "Dare to scream? I knew I could break you! Your weak! Your NOTHING!!" Yami Marik said clutching the teens chin again and appling pressure. "Open your eyes and look at me!" he scowled. Marik slowley opened his eyes half way the pain trying to claim the best of him and pull him into the darkness. But he couldn't let it happen.

"Oohh..." moans kept escaping Mariks mouth as his ribs burned with pain. "Did I hurt you little Hikari?" he said now punching Marik in his stomach and turning his fist in his gut. "I told you about yelping! Didn't I?" "...Hai..." "Then why do you continue to do it?!" He asked slapping the teen again on the already bruised cheek.

As the light gave no answer he sieghed angerly and grabbed the boy by his golden blonde hair and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.

MC: Oohhh Gomen Nasai!! I dont believe im hurting Marik like this! Im sorry to all the Marik fans out there hope you can bear with me through this!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: What My Heart Desires**

**Author: Marik chan **

**Type: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic!**

**Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badley! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino...**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! Don't like then skip! I warned you so don't flame for it because I wont show you any sympathy!!**

**Yami Marik chan: LEMON!!! Haha more like rape! You phsychopath!**

**Marik chan: Hey you are my Yami ok?! Who else did I get from?**

**Yami Marik chan: Yeah sure ok!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kasbaka: I insist that you keep reading and this! And reviewing!! Im glad you like it! **

**Swtdreams07: Im sorry...I know that wasn't very good...I winced to while writing that scene... im gonna try and make it better in later chapters. In this chapter im afraid im gonna have to make it worst!!! (Crys)**

**YMC: Damn hysterical Hikari!!!**

**Chibi B-channie. Its so sad isint it? And pretty angsty! Im glad your still reviewing!!**

**Hoshi-Yuki: Well its gonna take a little while longer till they figure it out. Ryous really close though. Actually he already knows he just needs proof.**

**Chibi MousieandA.k.aBlue: Aww dont stop being a fan from Yami Marik...So hes a little brutal in this story...hes still a cool guy isint he? And yes there will be better days!! Or so he hopes...**

**Angel of roses: Wow!!! Such a sweet review!!! Thankyou (hugs) **

**Sanosuke-and-megumi-fan: GAH!!! You killed one of my main characters!! Oh boy...thats not good...what am i gonna do without a Yami Marik lol!!**

**Crystal-eyes200: Thankyou for reviewing! I know its sad... i wince every now and then too...poor Marik... (cuddles him) You should cuddle him to.**

**Y.Bakura/Y.Malik Fan: I feel sorry for him too!!!! (Crys) Well yeah he is pretty mean but not this mean!! **

**Chapter 4 **

**_So much light_**

_**And warmth**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Im afraid to open my eyes**_

_**Yet...**_

_**I don't feel any pain**_

_**Am I dead?**_

_**Oh gods please say im dead!**_

**Marik opened his eyes to find himself in his room. The curtains were open so that the suns rays were shining through to him. Why was he here? And where had the pain gone?**

**He removed the blanket looking down on his almost naked body. Only his leather boxershorts were on (MC: Drools). He was bandaged. But how? Who did this?**

**He slowly sat up in bed looking around for his Yami but didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was gone? **

**As he got up out of bed he had to hold himself up by the wall. Were his ribs broken? No...they couldn't be. He reached the hallway and went down one step when "HIKARI!!" Yami Marik smiled blocking his way. "Your up early." "Good morning..." Marik replied weakly trying to back away unnoticingly. "Where ya going?" His darker half asked grabbing him by the wrist and pulling the light in for a kiss.**

**As the yami pulled away Marik looked around for an answer. "I was um..." "You were?" „I was...looking for you!"He finally stammerd. "Oh. Is that so?" He asked scooping the teen up in his arms. "Hai!" He said immidiatley cuddeling. "Mhm." Yami Marik smirked at his obidient slave.**

**As he put the light back onto the bed and straddeld him he couldn't help but notice the light shivering coming from Marik. "Whats wrong Hikari?" He asked. "Scared?" "N...no im just " "Well then we can take care of that." Yami Marik said leaning closer to him so his mouth was near his ear. "The doctor said I was supposed to take it light on you. But since you were looking for me and disobeyed me yesterday..." he said slowly letting his voice trail off so he could bite the skin on Mariks neck making new dark red spots appear.**

**_No... I don't want to be hurt again! Not this tretourous pain again!_**

_**Please...**_

_**Oh Ra spare me...**_

**He had to fight back the hot burning tears as his Yami undressed himself and made his way down his body touching him again. He didn't want to be touched! He hated it when his Yami used him! But what was he supposed to do? He was nothing...**

_**Master...**_

_**You are my Master...**_

_**I am your slave...**_

_**Do as you wish...**_

**He felt his Yamis tounge glide over the skin from his stomach were the bandages didn't cover it. Not liking it at all he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. "Mhm...are you impatient Hikari?" "No I..." "If your not impatient then why are you making such a face?" "I..." "If you cant hold it out any longer then say so. I was trying to take it slow on you this time but obviously you want it the hard way today." The yami grinned now ready to push inside of the Hikari.**

_**Oh gods...**_

_**Please not again...**_

**"Well then!" He slammed roughly inside Marik moaning as it tightend around his member. Marik not able to hold back his cries any longer let out a loud scream.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Bakura...I think Yami Marik hits his Hikari." Ryou said as they were sitting on the couch watching tv. "What?! Wherd you get that from?" "Well I know its hard to believe at the moment because hes your boyfriend and all but...when I saw Marik at the sleepover party he had so many cuts and bruises...I asked him about them and he had so many different reasons for them. I asked him about the same scar twice and he gave me two different reasons." "But Ryou...I just don't think Yami Marik would do that...I mean...I know Marik does look pretty bad...but I just cant imagine him hitting Marik like that." "But Bakura! I know its hard to believe at the moment because you love him but...where elese would Marik get such scars and bruises from?" "Maybe he is telling the truth." "Bakura!" "No Ryou! Just drop it!" Bakura said getting up and leaving the room.**

**He knew Yami Marik could get violent at some point but he wouldn't just beat Marik, would he? Bakura had to admit he had urges to become violent as well but he never did. But how could his boyfriend hurt such a sweet precious boy? For gods sake he was beautiful why would he want to break something like that? OK now his little crush was getting out of hand. He shouldn't be thinking like that! He had a boyfriend and for christs sake Marik was way to young and weak. He had the urge to beat Marik once or twice before...but then again he had the urge to cuddle the boy and love him. Maybe because Ryou and Marik were so weak that it was just... "DAMN!" he swore letting himself fall onto the bed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LEARN!" Yami Marik yelled slapping the boy under him. "Im sorry!" Marik cried holding his cheek. "Well you know what? Sorrys just not gonna cut it this time!" He said fiercly slapping the teen again. "I've told you countless times to stop yelling! And you cry and yelp! Havent I tought you enough?!" he said now shaking Marik. "Im...im sorry!" He said again trying to stop the tears that flowd non stop. "Stop crying!!" Yami Marik yelled furiously while slapping and shaking the hikari non stop. Marik tried stopping but it all came out as muffeld choked sobs. "Fine! I'll give you 10 minutes time to make it up to me! And while your thinking you might as well clean your face up!" his Yami said while getting up and leaving the room to go downstairs and watch some tv.**

**Marik sat on the bed for a moment sobbing. It all just hurt so bad. He gets beat so often...new bruises...new scratches...new scars...so much blood was shed. But what did it matter he was nothing... Just a pathetic weak Hikari!**

**He dragged himself to the bathroom looking into the mirror. His face looked horrible. He had dark bags under his eyes which were swollen and red. His cheek was bruised and he had a lump on his forehead. His hair was a mess and his body looked like it had been through hell and back. And that it was. **

**Turning on the water and splashing it on his face he stood over the sink trying to catch himself. How was he going to make it up to his Yami now? Ofcourse he knew what the darker half wanted...but he didn't want to get hurt again. But then again did he have a choice?**

**Limping back to his room heent to his dresser putting on the goldbands around his neck, arms, wirsts and ankels as he slipped on the beige kilt. (Sorta looks like a mini skirt except its made out of cloth and and not that tight. Oh hell if you guys want a picture of Marik in the outfit im describing write it in a review and ill send it to yas!!) **

**He snuck down the stairs hoping that Yami Marik wouldn't catch him. He took a look at the teen and saw him sitting on the couch glaring angerly at the tv. ,Yeah...hes still mad..., Marik sieghed in his thoughts. **

_**Gods...**_

_**How I wished I knew what real love felt like... **_

**He went down the rest of the stairs and walked over to the furious Yami standing in front of him. Yami Marik looked up at him. "Hikari..." he said flatley. Marik came up to him and sat on his lap pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. He cringed when his yami let out a moan in his mouth and then made the kiss more fierce.**

_**Oh Ra... Here it comes...**_

**Marik trying to ignore the tears that were dreading to fall but he still returned the kiss and ran his fingers under his Yamis shirt pulling it off. "Mmm." Marik moaned trying to make it sound like he was enjoying it. Immidiatley he was thrown onto the couch and felt a hand slide under between his legs. He didn't want to be touched by Yami Marik but what was he supposed to do? He would only get beat black and blue. While they were making "love" Marik sometimes wished it was Bakura...**

"**Cry for me my little Hikari..." **

**Marik moaned hating himself that his body betrayed him. He hated it but his body was showing something else. **

**Yami Marik started kissing his way up to Mariks ear and nibbeld around it before shoving his tounge in as he continued to stroke Mariks desire. "Yami!" Marik moaned clutching onto him still trying to fight back hot tears.**

**_Im nothing... So weak..._**

_**So much pain...**_

_**Gods please spare me this pain!**_

**Yami Marik quickly disposed of their clothes and was now kissing his way down Mariks neck occasionaly nipping at it. He slowly moved down to his chest and started to nurture his Hikaris nipples. Marik bit his lip holding back a cry as he felt short pains everytime the Yami bit down. "Whats wrong Hikari? Your so still..." he growled. "Gomen..." Yami Marik bit down again making Marik try to muffel the cry with a moan as he arched his back making the twos hips grind together for a short moment.**

**That was a mistake. Yami Marik immidiatley began to continue the process while smirking. "Arent we impatient today." "H...hai...Take me!!" Marik cried returning the movements. "Well then..." Yami Marik pushed into the tight opening this time softer. Again Marik tried moaning instead of shrieking.**

_**Ra...**_

_**Just let me die in the process...**_

_**I don't want to be hurt anymore...**_

_**I cant do this anymore...**_

**He heard Yami Marik moan in delight. He just couldn't hold back his tears anymore and so he let them fall still clutching to his Yami.**

**The pain that he was spared from this morning all returned with full force. His ribs ached and his heart hurt. He was just a toy.**

"**Aww...Hikari whats wrong? I'm already going easy on you. No need to cry." Yami Marik said tearing Marik out of his thoughts. "I just...um..." "Don't you even think about lying to me!" Marik tried leaning up to hug his Yami but was forced back down. "Am I hurting you Hikari?" he asked angerly now thrusting harder into his Hikari. "N...no love!" "Well then cut the hystarics!" he replied slapping the already bruised cheek of his light. Marik tried to get his tears under control. When he knew he was failing he pulled the Yami into a breath taking kiss. **

**Yami Marik rode into Marik more fiercly. "Well arent you gonna cry out? Hm? You are good at it." The Yami said. "No." "But I want to hear you cry." "I...I cant." "You cant or your just to afraid?" "I...I cant." "Well what about now?" Yami Marik asked slamming in harder and bitting down on his neck again. Marik bit on his bottom lip and clutched the Yami closer. "No...I wont." "Mhm..." Yami Marik grinned at his Hikari. "How obdient my light can be." He said stroking the soft bruised cheek. "And you just make me hurt you so much." He said running his finger over Mariks lips. Marik slowley started to kiss his fingertip while taking his hand in both of his and now kissing the other fingers. "My small precious Hikari..." Marik winced as he felt Yami Mariks other hand stroke his cheek tenderly and began to wipe away the drops of tears that still clung to it.**

**He felt as his Yami slowed the pace and was now moving inside of him with slow soft rhythmic movements. Marik opened his mouth pushing one of his Yamis fingers in his mouth and sucked on it. He heard as the dark moaned with delight and thrust into him. He took in another finger and began to nurture that one to. Again he heard a low moan escape his Yamis lips. He took the fingers out of his mouth and leaned up to kiss Yami Marik. **

**_Ra why must I do this?_**

_**I want to be loved...**_

_**But who would love a nothing?**_

_**Im so alone...**_

**Again tears started to stream down his face.**

**Yami Marik began to taste the salt and stopped kissing the hikari. "Whats your problem now?" He growled. "I...just..." "Well?!"**

**Marik had no idea what to say. If he told the truth he would get beaten again and the pain would get worst but he couldn't think of a lie at the moment.**

"**TELL ME!!" He heard the demanding voice. As he opened his eyes he saw his Yami was preparing to swing at him. "I just feel so happy to be in your arms that I had to cry! For joy!!" he cried out shielding his face. **

**Yami Marik lowerd his hand. "Well then why didn't you say that sooner?" He asked placing his arms under Mariks back and hugging him close. Marik did as he was taught and wrapped his arms around the other teen crying silently.**

**Soon Yami Marik shudderd to a climax and colapsed upon his Hikari falling asleep after a few deep breaths.**

**Marik held the teen close and wailed. But quietly afraid to awake the sleeping teen.**

**Finally he cried himself to sleep with the still sleeping Yami on top of him.**

**MC: I hope I didn't have to many spelling mistakes! I dint really proof read!! So review please! 3 reviews and the next chapter shall be posted!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What My Heart Desires

Author: Marik chan

Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badly! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino...

Marik chan: La Li Ho!!!! IM BAAAAACK!!!

Yami Marik chan: Oh boy if your fans are gonna continue to let you live for that LONG ASS WAIT!!! (shoves Hikari out of the way) COME ON GUYS!! DONT TAKE IT TOO EASY ON HER!! SHE LET YOU GUYS WAIT SOOO LONG!! TAKE REVENGE!!

Marik chan: He he he (sweatdrop) Yami... your making it worst!

Yami Marik chan: Dont worry Hikari...this is for your own good (smirks)

Marik chan: (shivers)

Yami Marik chan: (smirks wider) Stupid Hikari...

Thanks to:

Yami Marik chan: First of all i wanna thank all of you for being so patient with my little Hikari (smirks at her) and now you will all become your picture and your next chapter. And ofcourse you can all let out your frustration and long ass wait on her! (grins eavily holding the melliniums rod he borrowed)

BloodyNight: Yami Mariks not all that mean...hes just mad because Mariks being a bad little Hikari! Glad you loved the chapter though!

tsesshn: Glad you loved the story! And i hope you keep reviewing! For my Hikaris sake at least!!

Chibi B-channie: Look Hikari its one of your friend you usually write emails with! Whats up with that? You cant let her wait that long!! She loves your fic!!

Hoshi-Yuki: Another great reviewer thats gonna read your story till the end Marik chan! Isint that great!!

kasbaka: Im sure Ryou and Bakura will find out soon enough. Although Ryou allready knows or atleast is getting on to it. The problem is will Bakura believe his Hikari or his lover? Thanks for reviewing makes my Hikari a verrry happy little camper (evil smirk)

carlia: Itll get better! Marik suffers a lot but he doesent die. Not yet atleast! Right Marik chan?

Marik chan: (still sitting in a dark corner shaking)

StrwbryPcky: Well we could all use something new! Not always Joe getting abused by his dad or Seto. Or Bakura abusing Ryou! Were working on the proof reading and the spacing.

swtdreams07: The picture is coming right up! Just dont drool all over it (smiles)

Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: Well if you have a hot guy living with you you probably just cant resist. Hes not really cheating on Bakura. Thats his Hikari and Hikaris and Yamis also have a special bond with or without boyfriend i guess you can say. Just look at me and my Hikari! We have a reallll special bond to! (smirks wider)

Chibi MousieandA.k.aBlue: Yup we still have the pic! Be sending it soon!

duo890: Were working on the updating! It may get complicated cause of school! But it will be sooner than this time!

orangeaura868: Its gonna take a little while till things get better! First things are gonna get a little complicated and worst! Gomen Nasai!

Angel of Roses: Hell we got more than 3 reviews! Thank gods for that! Marik chans such a happy camper now! Sorry for the long wait! Its gonna be improving! Ill make sure of that!

UJ: Marik chan! Did you read that your evil! I must be having a bad effect on you! COOL!

Ashley: Thanks for the compliment! Ill be given it out to her! Yup the summary sort of gives some stuff away bot there is a surprise in chapter 7 and 8. And a soon to be lemon between an unknown pair! Can you guess who? Thanks for the cool review! And since you asked for it ill be givin Bakura and Marik a lemon!

987Gina: Torturing Marik is fin! Just as much fin as toruring my Hikari Marik chan! (smirk)

read: So sorry for the long wait! Its hard to update! And yes we had more than 3 reviews! Incest? You think so? They arent related really...dont have the same blood and in this story they are in different bodys they just share a mindlink! Heres chapter 5 for ya though!

Chapter 5

Marik awoke earlier than usual the next morning. Still feeling the warmth of his Yami he looked over to him. He looked like an innocent child when he slept. No sign of bad or evil about him. Maybe that's why Bakura fell in love with him. He doesnt want some weakling like him. No one does. For he is a nothing. A worthless toy only to be fucked and then thrown into a dark corner again.

The tears started to weasel their way down his cheeks again but he caught them and slowly moved to get out of his Yamis grip. Every now and then he winced as pain shot through his body. Not only from his ribs but from last night.

Cringing he got up and took a last look at his Yami before escaping upstairs into his bedroom. He sank to the floor now letting the tears flow freely.

_Gods why must I be so used?_

_Its hurts so bad..._

_Please let me end this pain now..._

Marik stood up and limped to his dresser where he pulled out a sharp silver dagger.

_Please let me end this pain now..._

He closed his eyes letting the last of his tears drop before holding the dagger to his wrists. "No more!" He cried ready to slice. But suddenly his door swung open and a fully clothed Yami Marik stood in the doorway looking shocked at what he saw. Marik immidiatly dropped the knife and took a step back.

Yami Marik, once out of his shock, took a step forward and picked up the knife. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, his voice a low growl.

"I...I..."

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No!"

"YOU LIE!!!" He shouted throwing the knife to the other end of the room. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF MARIK?!" Marik knew there was no way out of this one. "Yes..."

"WHY?!" Before Marik could answer he was slammed into the wall. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!! ANSWER ME??!"

_The end of all bad things will never come for me..._

_Im trapped._

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NEED A DOCTOR!! AND YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO RYOU AS WELL!!" He yelled slapping Marik to the ground.

He was mad. He was really angry. He would be lucky if he could just die right now.

"I don't believe you!" He ranted kicking Marik in his already bruised ribs. "How could you even think about something like that?!" He ranted continueing to kick the Hikari.

"Yami Marik please stop!!" Marik cried out now coughing out blood. Yami Marik kicked him one last time before picking up the cowering boy by his hair. "Don't you ever even think about doing that again! You understand me?!"

"Hai!" Marik cried not being able to contol his tears. Yami Marik glared at him one last time before throwing him to the floor.

"Now put something descent on because were going to Kuras!"

"Yes..."

As soon as the Yami left Marik broke down and cried.

_Your kicks..._

_Your punches..._

_Why must you be so brutal?_

_Why cant you just love me instead?_

Marik put on something to cover up most of his body. A black turtle neck that sat snuggly on him and a pair of beige pants.

He then went into the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror.

What he saw did not surprise him nor did it shock him. His bruised cheek was bulging and his hair was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks were still wet and sticky from it.

He sieghed heavily splashing cool water on his face. It helped but not much...

His Yami came upstairs. "You look a mess." He said taking a brush and running it through the Hikaris hair.

Marik looked at their reflection in the mirror. To anyone they could look like a happy couple. His Yami was smiling slightley as he combed through the golden blonde locks and had one arm wrapped around his waist. Only one thing was disturbing the picture at the moment.

Mariks depressed smile showed a world full of hate and pain. But the outside helped as well. The bruised cheek and the tear stained eyes showed that he was unhappy.

_So weak..._

_So nothing..._

_So pathetic..._

_Im nothing..._

The dark rich voice tore him out of his thoughts. "I suggest you behave when we visit Bakura."

"Hai..."

"Don't you even say one wrong word to Ryou! You got that?!" Yami Marik growled suddenly pressing Marik closer to him and pointing the brush at his face.

"I wont my love."

"Good..." Yami Marik continued to brush the Hikaris hair.

On the way to Bakuras house they walked in mostly silence. "Whats so great about that Ryou kid anyway?" Yami Marik asked. He knew Ryou was Bakuras Hikari but he never talked much to the teen. Although he felt a certain attraction to the teen every now and then. His features were different than his boyfriends. He had softer more innocent eyes and his skin was so pale almost gohstly but he enjoyed it all the same when they shook hands because it was so petal soft.

"Well..." He was torn out of his thoughts as his Hikari spoke. "He has a really good heart! And hes all you can ever wish for." He felt a glare from his Yami directed at him. "I mean as a friend!!" He quickly added. They arrived at Bakuras house and Marik found himself letting out a sigh he hand no idea he was holding back.

Ryou opened the door his cheery smile plasterd on his face like always.

_Gods how I wish I could be like you..._

_So free..._

_Without a care in the world..._

_Oh Ryou..._

_Please..._

_Help me._

"Hiya guys hows it, Gods what happened to your face Marik?!" Ryou asked shocked.

"I um..." He felt a cold glare piercing his back. "Ran into a door last night! That's all."

"Howd that happen?"

"Well Yami Marik opened the door and I was standing on the other side and then well smack!"

"Oh...you want some ice to cool it?" Ryou asked not believing it one bit as he let the two teens in.

"Oh no Ryou its ok really."

"I insist!" Ryou said dragging him into the kitchen.

Bakura walked past the two looking confused at first until he saw the bruised cheek. No...Yami Marik wouldn't hit his Hikari. He just wouldn't! He looked up facing his lover who was smirking. "Is something?" Yami Marik asked.

"No! Nothing..."

"Well then come here you sexy bad ass tomb robber."

"Hm hm don't get me started Kirei-chan." Bakura grinned in return.

"I'll have to think about that." Yami Marik smirked pulling the tomb robber in for a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happend?" Ryou asked as he made sure that they were alone in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"To your face."

"I told you already I ran into the door that Yami Marik opened."

"Or did he do it on purpose, Marik!"

"No! Why would he do something like that on purpose?"

"Marik..."

"Ryou he does nothing of the sort!"

"Marik I know your Yami abuses you!"

"He does not!"

"Oh yeah? Then whered you get that scratch from?" He asked pulling up the sleeve from the sweater a bit and pointing to a scratch on Mariks arm.

"From...a bike accident. I fell off my bike!"

"You see! That's what I mean! At Yugis sleepover you told me because the neighbors cat scratched you! Then I asked you again and you told me because you scrapped it against a brick wall and now because you fell off your bike! So which one is it Marik?! Or is it because your Yami abuses you!"

Marik looked at Ryou in shock. How did he become Sherlock Holmes all of the sudden?  
  
"Ryou..." Ryou frowned grabbing his friends hand and dragging him out into the living room where the two darker halfs sat. "Ryou no! What are doing?! Let me go!!" He said trying to yank himself away from the albino but it was two late he was already standing in front of the two.

His Yami was obviously not pleased and had a hint of surprise in his face.

"Whats wrong Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"This is whats wrong!" He said thrusting Marik forward. "Hes litterd with scratches, scars, cuts and bruises! You cant tell me that that bruis is from running into a door! Just look at him!!!" Ryou shouted lifting up the black shirt.

Ryou took in a sharp breath seeing the bandages and new bruises. "YOU!!" He pointed at Yami Marik. "I knew it!! You beat him! How can you do this!!" He said lunging himself at Yami Marik.

"Ryou stop!!" Marik shouted. Bakura held his thrashing Hikari back.

"Why do you blame me Ryou?" Yami Marik asked calm as he watched how Ryou thrashed in Bakuras arms.

"Because I can see it in your eyes and the way you look at him! I,"

"That's enough Ryou!" Bakura said.

"But Bakura I know he beats his Hikari!"

"No! He doesent!" Marik cried out.

"You keep it out of this Marik! I know he does it! Your just to afraid to admit it!" Ryou shouted angurly.

_Oh gods..._

_What if they find out?_

_I cant let it happen!_

_No one can help me then!_

_I'll die in the haands of my Yami!_

_But isint that what I've wanted all along?_

,What did you tell him?!, He heard his Yami ask through the mindlink.

,Nothing! I just told him that I ran into the door that you were opening and then he asked about another scratch and flipped out...,

,You had to tell him something!,

Marik wanted to reply but his Yami had already closed the mindlink.

"Maybe its best if we leave." Yami Marik said standing up.

"But Kirei chan..." Bakura protested.

"You can leave allright! But Marik stays here!!"

"Ryou cut it out already!" Bakura snapped.

"Well Hikari I guess its up to you. Do you want to stay here?" Yami Marik asked as sweetly as possible.

Marik would have loved to stay here but the glint in his Yamis eyes and the anger that swept through their mindlink told him it was not such a good idea to say yes.

"No thanks for the offer though you guys but id rather head back home." He smiled the best way he could manage.

"What are you crazy?! What if he kills you?!" Ryou shouted.

"RYOU!!!" Bakura snapped. "That's enough!"

"Come then Hikari." Yami Marik said heading for the door. "Im sorry about his behaivour..." Bakura said as he walked them to the door. "Its not your fault Kura." Yami Marik said pressing his lips against the other.

"I'll call you." Bakura said purring as he felt Yami Mariks hand trail up and down his back.

"I'll be waiting for your call love." He said giving Bakura another chast kiss before leaving.

On the way home the Yami said absoloutly nothing which only made the Hikari shiver more in his skin. "Yami Marik?" He asked after 5 minutes of silence.

He got no answer. "Y...Yami?" He tried again but it failed.

_Oh gods..._

_I've only made it worst!_

_Im such a disobdient slave!_

_I deserve my punishment..._

Marik looked over at his Yami. There were no signs of emotion on his face. Marik tried taking his hand but he only yanked it away and continued to walk.

They got home in complete silence. Marik shut the door behind him and looked at his Yami who stopped a few paces in front of Marik his back turned. "Um... I," He started but was slapped brutally to the floor.

„What the hell were you thinking?!" He heard his Yami shout. "Did you tell Ryou?! DID YOU?!" Yami Marik asked while tearing off Mariks shirt.

"No I,"

"Then how the hell did he find out?!"

"I don't know!!"

"What have I told you about that answer?!"

"Gomen Nasai!"

"Well sorrys just not gonna cut it this time Marik!!" He said kicking Marik repeatedly in the chest. "Did you show him something?!"

"NO!!" Marik wailed.

"Then why the fuck did he accuse me of beating you?!!" He asked kicking Marik hard in his ribs.

"He just saw a scratch..."

"Oh yeah?! And a scratch is enough to blame me?! Is it?! You know I hate liars!"

"Im not lying..."

"Then tell me what a scratch has to do with it?!"

"I...gave him 3 different answers..."

"3 different answers?! WHY?!! GET UP!!!" He shouted in rage.

Marik did as he was told and slowly got up from the floor wincing as new pain shot through his body. "You did that on purpose didn't you Hikari?!" He asked pressing his lips on his Hikaris petal soft ones who tried to return it.

Yami Marik tore away from him now ripping off his pants. "How the hell did he find out Marik?!"

"I...I..."

"TELL ME!!!" He said punching the Hikari back down to the floor. "Get up!" He ordered again

_It hurts so bad..._

_I cant move..._

_Is this how my life goes on?_

_A never ending brutal bloodshed life..._

_I just want to die..._

_With or without Bakuras love..._

_It doesnt matter anymore..._

_For Im so alone..._

_So helpless..._

_So lost..._

_So weak..._

_Im nothing..._

„Didnt you hear me?! I said get up!" He said kicking the Hikari more.

"I...I cant..."

"Your so weak! And so pathetic! Your nothing! So worthless!!" He knelt down beside Marik and slammed him into the door spreading his legs apart and entering him with force.

"Why did you do that Ryou?" Bakura asked with rage.

"Because I know he beats Marik!" Ryou said also angry.

"He doesent!!"

"Why else does Marik have bandages?!"

"That doesent concern you Ryou!"

"Bakura! I know he beats his featherlight!"

"NO! HE DOESENT!!!" Bakura snapped.

"HE DOES!!"

"NO! RYOU!!!"

"I know he beats Marik!"

"SHUTUP!!!" Bakura growled slapping Ryou with full force.

Ryou looked up at Bakura his face full of shock and hurt.

"Oh gods...what have I done?" He mutterd more to himself also in a deep state of shock.

"Ryou..." He started but was shaking furiously.

"He doesent hit Marik OK?!" He growled storming out of the room.

Ryou held his cheek, his eyes wide, his mind whizzing and his heart throbbing at an unsteady pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yami! Please it wont ever happen again!!" Marik cried out as he was still being slammed into the door.

"Ohh no! Your not getting out of this one!" Yami Marik said with a physcho look in his eyes and kept pounding into Marik.

"Yami Marik please..." Marik begged again.

They were in this position for two and a half minutes but it hurt like hell. Tears were streaming down his bruised cheeks, his hair was soaked from sweat and his clothes clung to him. He was hurting all over.

"SHUTUP!!" Yami Marik shouted slapping the teen beneath him again.

_Im so weak..._

_So helpless..._

_It hurts so bad..._

_I want to be free..._

_Free like a bird..._

_Gods..._

_Please help me..._

_Just please..._

_Help me..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik chan: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badley! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino…

Marik chan: (comes out black and blue) Hey!

Mokuba: MC! What happened to you?

Marik chan: Well…Yami Marik chan started it.

Yami Marik chan: I only tought you a lesson about posting late!

Marik chan: But it hurt!

Yami Marik chan: So? You torture Marik!

Marik chan: BAKA!

Mokuba: Yeah you really are a Baka Ymc!

Yami Marik chan: Ts! (shrugs)

Marik chan: Ah well…lets thank the reviewers!!

Angel of roses: Than you so much for that compliment! (happy as ever) I love Yami Marik/ Marik storys! Im glad you like it so much. Makes me want to post chapter 7 up as well! (squeels) Yeah in my story I have a tough Ryou! Hes gonna stand up more often! We have way too many shy Ryous anyway right? (dances)

Ahja Revn: Yup! Im pretty much alive!

Yami Marik chan: (mumbels) Not for long

And the plot thickens with every chapter!

Chibi B-channie: Yay ! Im alive! Ok not really but a bit! This is turning out to be a good story yay! (so happy) Don't worry if I don't update a few weeks. Its school! Now that vacation is over its harder to update. But im trying. And the reviews im getting make me wanna really post faster!! Have fun eating hot dogs and sleeping!! (grins)

Orangeaura868: Yeah the part where Bakura hits Ryou kinda slipped in there, Yami! (glares at YMC)

YMC: What? I only made the story better!

Pah! You wish! Im continuing allright! Its only gonna get sadder at the moment though. But there are some happy moments!

Hoshi-Yuki: My Yami never is sarcastic when it comes to torturing somebody or threatning somebody! As you can see (shows off all the cuts and bruises) But when your stuck with them? (sighs) Baka… Bakura is hard to convience especially since Yami Marik is lover. But maybe it will work soon (grins) I know!!! No im not mad that you corrected me its very good actually! Its hard writing in german 4 years now and then english. Its confusing and I guess I forget a lot hehe!!! (sweatdrop) Im sorry you have to wait so long! I could kick myself in the ass for it but I guess my Yami did that already!

Kittikat Kai: I promise ill keep up the good work for the reviewers sake!!

Y.Bakura/Y.Malik Fan: True Yami Marik does get more violent with every chapter but that will be explained why in chapter 7! Im glad your still loving it although you are a huge Yami Marik fan just like me!!

Yamisugar: Im glad your loving it and im sorry for the long waits!

Moocow33: prepare to stick your eyes to the screen again! (grins)

Chapter 6 

As Yami Marik awoke and walked towards the kitchen he found his Hikari still in the same position he left him yesterday against the door. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked not waiting for an answer and continuing his way into the kitchen.

Not even you care about me… 

_Im just your slave…_

_As long as im still alive…_

_Theres nothing to worry about …_

_Nothing!_

Yami Marik came out of the kitchen biting into a sandwich. He stopped in front me.

I slowley crained my neck up a bit too get a view of his face it was expressionless once more. For a moment we held our gazes locked before he turned away and went up the stairs. I too sunk my head again holding my knees against my chest.

I didn't notice him coming back down the stairs until I was scooped into his arms and carried up the stairs. What was he doing now? He probably wanted to take the remains of last night up to bed. But we didn't go into the bedroom. Instead he took me to the bathroom, set me down on the floor and left mumbeling stupid Hikari as he shut the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for awhile before I looked around. He had made me a bath. But why?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang and Yami Marik went to answer it. "Oh Ryou what a pleasent surprise!" Yami Marik smirked.

Ryou blushed trying to keep his angry look.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to see Marik where is he?"

"He's upstairs…why don't you come in?" Yami Marik asked stepping aside to let the teen in.

"I know you beat him!!"

"Are we on that tour again?" Yami Marik sieghed.

"You cant fool me! You maybe Bakuras boyfriend but im Mariks bestfriend!!"

"Ts…" Yami Marik shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "Hey, what happened to you?" He asked suddenly surprised brushing Ryous hair away to get a better look at his cheek.

Ryou blushed slightly at the touch as his stomach gave a jolt.

"Well?"

"Um…Bakura hit me…" Ryou just couldn't lie. Even he did the Yami would notice he was lying so why even try?

"Bakura huh?"

"Yeah but it was an accident!! Hes not like you!!"

"Why do you think I hit him Ryou?" Yami Marik breathed while coming closer.

"Because hes only around you." Ryou stammerd taking a few steps back.

"So that makes you think I hit him? Because he's always around me?" He asked still coming closer.

"Well y…yes…" Ryou said now backed into the wall.

Yami Marik moved closer so there only were a few centimeters between there faces.

Ryous breath turned ragged and he felt his cheeks burn up and his body tense. He couldn't keep his eye contact so he closed them.

"Ts…you wanted to see my Hikari didn't you? Well hes upstairs taking a bath." Yami Marik said walking away.

Ryou stood for a moment glued to the spot. Never before did he have such contact with Yami Marik and never before did his body betray him like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik was torn out of his deep thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably only Yami Marik…

Gods… 

_Please let him drownd me in the bath tub…_

_Don't let him hurt me any longer…_

_Im already so stained…_

"Marik…?" He heard his best friends innocent voice through the door. "Marik are you in there?"

"Ryou? Hai…come in." He said a part of him happy and relieved at the same time.

His albino friend entered the bathroom smiling. His cheeks were flushed and his face slightly glazed over with a thin sheet of sweat. "Is everything allright?" I asked him. He immidiatley tensed up but smiled and said he was fine as he sat down on the toilet next to the bathtub.

"How are you?" Ryou asked after a moment of silence.

"Im fine." I lyed. I was hurting like hell and the hot water seeping into my wounds wasnt helping much either.

"Marik…does your Yami beat you?"

I sieghed heavily. I would love to tell him the truth but I just cant…

"No Ryou he doesnt…I…" I took in a deep breath upon seeing Ryous bruised cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" Did Yami Marik hit him? Or could it be Bakura?! No way…

"Um… well to tell you the truth Bakura…hit me yesterday…"

"B…Bakura?!" I wanted to get up and walk over to Bakuras house but the pain shot through my body and I was way to weak. Besides I loved Bakura. And maybe Ryou wasnt telling the truth and it was really my Yami.

"Why did he do that?"

"He got a little angry yesterday because I kept telling him that your Yami beats you."

"Ryou! My Yami doesn't beat me!!" Marik shouted.

"Yes he does! I know he does! Your just afraid to tell me because he would kill you if you did!" Ryou shouted as he stood with rage. "But I promise you, I'll find it out! I will! And no one can stop me! Not you, not Bakaru and not even your Yami!!" He shouted before storming out of the bathroom.

"Ryou no wait!!" Marik called after him but it was too late.

"Ts, Whats his problem?" Yami Marik asked coming into the bathroom.

"He's still accusing you…"

"Hm…well thats nice. Let me tell you something." Yami Marik said moving in on Marik."If he ever finds out than I promise you…youll never see the light of day again. I doubt youll even see the darkness of the night." He said dangerously in Mariks ear.

"I promise he wont find out."

"Promises are good Hikari. But…can you keep them?"

Those cold eyes… 

_So much like myne…_

_Yet so different…_

They bore into me like fire… 

_Burning my insides away and robbing me of all my senses…_

_It hurts…_

_Why must you hurt me so?_

_Why?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,I'll show you guys allright! I know Yami Marik beats you! I know he does!!,

Ryous words echoed through his head throughout the day. And Yami Mariks threats wernt making it better.

,Promises are good Hikari but can you keep them?,

,Youll never see the light of day again,

Marik sieghed heavily.

,I doubt you'll ever see the darkness of the night.,

,Marik does your Yami hit you?, Yugis voice now echoed through his head.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Marik shouted holding his head as he colapsed on his bed.

He almost shrieked as he felt a pair of lips trailing down his bare shoulder and a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. "Yami…" Marik said his voice emotionless as he leaned into his nightmare.

"Tell me Hikari…do you love my Bakura?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!(crys)Or anything from Placebo! Nor anything from Limp Bizkit

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a malemale relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badly! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino…

Marik chan: WOW! This has got to be the longest chapter ive ever written!! And those reviews from you guys really stunned me! They were all so wonderful! (crys)

Yami Marik chan: Cut the crap and get on with it!

Marik chan: Alright alright… (sieghs) Anyone know how to tame a Yami?

Yami Marik chan: (growls) I heard that!

Marik chan: hehe moving right long…

THANKS TO:

Chibi B-channie: I dont think things are gonna better soon ! Maybe worst and a bit confusing to some of the readers because chapter 8 is gonna be a huge surprise! Hehe (grins evily)

Yami Marik chan: Copy cat!

Marik chan: bah! (sticks out tounge)

Yami Marik chan: (takes out sissors) I'll cut it off!

Marik chan: (smiles) Gomen Nasai! Anyway thanks for reviewing once again! (glomps)

Angel of roses: Mariks right! Through the mindlink! But Yami Marik will explain that now! And he sure is in for it bad!

Well I had to update sometime! Before they all kill me! Makes me happy that you jumped up in your chair (smile) Its cool to have a feeling that people really read this and get all excited when I continue! Wow…

I like keeping the characters in the same position I started off with! No sudden mood swings it all takes place slowly so the readers understand why there going through it! And Yami Marik is just the perfect character for it all! Don't you think? Bakura will appear and so will Ryou! Ryou more often though! But Bakura will appear more often in chapter 8! Promise! Theres no cliffie though at the end of this chapter! Not really. At least I don't think! I guess I'll find out when people start throwing frying pans at me!! (huggels)

Hoshi-Yuki: Frohe Weihnachten! You were right! Prepare for a nice long chapter now though! Its like 23 sides long! But I couldn't cut it in the middle. There would be a cliffie and then it would be a pointless chapter! So why not a nice long chapter right?! I know how the stuff with I'm and You'll and I'll works im just too lazy to to put the comma in it! And my computer is old…(sulks) If im lucky I'll get a new one for christmas and then I don't have any more errors since this one doesn't have spell check! Not really at least! Sorry… I'll work on it! Well put yourself in Mariks position youd be thinking some wild stuff too! Right? Anyway I don't think my Yami can stop "teaching lessons" No wonder he likes Yami Marik so much!

Kittikat Kai: Ahehehe sorry for the long wait! I hope it never happens again or else I have 2 against me! But remember if you guys kill me I cant continue posting or writing!! (sweatdrop)

Ahja Reyn: He found out through the mindlink that Yami and Hikari share! But Yami Marik will explain soon!

HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 105: Aw you really reread the story?! Well its not going to good for Marik and Ryou has a surprise in store for us in chapter 8!

Y.Bakura/ Y. Malik fan: OK I'll explain it all to ya! Ryou doesn't like Yami Marik! He cant stand the guy at the moment although his feelings are BEGINNING to betray him! In the summary it was mentioned that Marik likes Bakura and in Chapter 1! Although I thimk I mentioned it in some other chapters! But anyway Yami Marik found out through the mindlink that they share but Yami Marik will explain that in the beginning of the chapter! I hope that answers all of your open questions?

Jou: I hope this fic gets a happy ending to! Although there will be a sequel to it so who knows if the happy ending comes in this fic!

Kuroi Kitty: Update coming right up!

Saffron-Starlight: Isint it pretty? Yeah right…thanks for reviewing though it might get pretty later on though!!

Eye-Of-Misery: Glad you liked them so much! And I hope you like the update!

There we go all reviewers taking care of and thankyou so much for all of the great reviews! (hands out Mokuba plushies lifesized ofcourse!!)

Chapter 7

Mariks eyes grew wide as he stared open mouthed ahead of him.

"Well tell me… do you love my Kura?" He asked now coming from behind Marik and pinning him against the wall.

"N…no! I only love you! M…Master…" Marik said hoping to dear life that his Yami believed him.

"Is that so Hikari?"

"Hai it is!"

Yami Marik looked at him for a moment. The same usual smirk spread across his lips.

"You didn't think you could keep it from me did you?"

Mariks eyes grew more wide as he stared at his Yami in complete shock.

"Well?"

"But Yami Marik…I…I ony love you! Really I do! I couldn't," He stopped in midsetence as he received a brutal slap from his Yami.

"Why are you lying to me?!"

"I…" Marik sieghed still facing the floor as his cheek burned from the contact just seconds ago. "You didn't think I would notice did you?" The yami asked tilting Mariks chin towards him so he could look into his eyes.

My Master… 

_I am so sorry…_

_I betrayed you…_

_My love belongs to you…_

_But I gave it to another…_

_Oh my master…_

_I am so sorry…_

"The way you look at him…how your heart gives a jump everytime you see him. How your insides just ache for him…you didn't really think you could keep that all from me now did you Hikari? Have you already forgotten that we share a link? Where all your feelings flow clearly through. Oh Hikari…" Yami Marik said shaking his head.

Marik looked helpless. He didn't know what to do. Nor what to expect. His Yami discovered his feelings. There was no way out of this one. He would have to except whatever fate had in store for him and he wished it was death…

"Hm hm…" His Yami gave a disgusting chuckle. "Since you are so much in love with my Bakura I might have to teach you a lesson not to cheat on me or take away other peoples boyfriends."

"But Yami I,"

"Ah ah ah! What have I told you about interupting me?"

"Gomen nasai…"

"Mhm. I expect you downstairs in 5 minutes!" Yami Marik said getting up and leaving.

Marik stared after his Yami. Why didn't he beat him or hit him? Or was he saving it for later?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes later Marik came down the stairs expecting to get slammed into the next wall or beat down to the floor but none of it came.

He entered the living room seeing Yami Marik on the couch with…Bakura?! They didn't want to beat him together. Did they?

"Hikari…" Yami Marik said in a sweat voice. ,Sit down., He heard him growl through the mindlink.

Marik sat down on the couch across from Bakura and Yami Marik.

"Bakura…since you are so fond of my Hikari… I give you one night with him." Yami Marik said looking at his lover.

Bakura looked at him surprised for a moment and then at Marik.

"But Yami Marik I,"

"Hikari…Bakura is fond of you. You should enjoy that. And im pretty sure you like him too so why not enjoy the night I grant you?" He smirked with the milleniums rod behind his back.

Bakura had an evil glint in his eyes as he walked up to Marik. "You have the whole house to yourselves." Yami Marik said exiting.

"Ba…Bakura no please…you have a boyfriend…please!!" Marik pleaded as he backed as far away as possible from Bakura.

But Bakura only smirked and picked Marik up by the waist carrying him up the stairs.

"NO!! Bakura please!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura threw Marik on the bed the evil glint never leaving his tiger like eyes as he took off his clothes and tore Mariks off.

"Bakura!! NOO!!" Marik thrashed but Bakura wouldn't let loose. He pinned Marik down and kissed him furiously.

Marik screamed into the kiss as he felt Bakuras hand between his legs. "NO!!! DAME!!!"

Tears streamed down his face.

Bakura looked down at Marik and suddenly he felt dizzy and weak.

"Bakura…"

Bakura colapsed on top of Marik breathing heavily.

"Gods… Gomen Nasai… Marik."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you…what came over me…?" Bakura asked shocked as he got dressed.

"But…"

"Cut it ok?! I don't know what came over me!!" Bakura threw Mariks clothes in his face and sat down on the couch across from the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

"Hikari…" Yami Marik smiled as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his hot choclate. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai…"

"How was your night with Kura?"

Marik tensed together remembering yesterdays happenings. "Fine…"

Yami Marik got up and hugged Marik from behind. "You don't really think im gonna believe that do you?" Yami Marik purred. "I know he didn't fuck you last night. He backed down…"

Marik was to shocked to say anything. How did his Yami know? Was he watching?

"I've told you about lying to me Hikari…" Yami Marik said spinning Marik around so they were facing each other.

"I…Im sorry…" Marik said kissing his Yami.

"Im sure Bakura apoligized and acted funny after a while didn't he?"

"Ho,"

"You didn't obviously think that Bakura would rape you did you? He wouldn't do that…oh no…I had to hypnotize him a little."

"But why…?"

"Mhm how else was I supposed to teach you a lesson. My Kura…rape someone…" Yami Marik chuckeld and Marik caught the empression that his Yami was angry.

"My Kura…and you?" Yami Marik gave out a low hollow laugh before turning serious."I suggest you keep your fingers away from him! Along with your little feelings!" Yami Marik growled wrapping his hand around his Hikaris throat.

"Gomen nasai…" Marik chocked out. "You belong to me! Only me!" Yami Mariks grip tightend and his air was cut short. "Don't you ever lay eyes on him again!" Yami Marik tossed the defenseless teen to the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

Marik clenched his teeth together.

_No…_

_I belong to only him…_

_My Master…_

_I am his slave…_

_I cant betray him…_

_My Master…_

_Is my love._

"Believe my words Hikari. I will stop at nothing to keep Bakura away from you! He belongs to me! And you belong to me! No one shall have you but me!!" Yami Marik shouted as he threw a knife.

It landed a centimeter away from Mariks face.

_Oh gods…_

_Hes possesive…_

_I have no chance…_

_Death is the only way to claim back everything I lost…_

_Yami…_

_Please…_

_Just kill me…_

_I shall never be happy if you don't…_

_My Master…_

_Just grant me this one wish…_

"Stupid Hikari!" Yami Marik kicked him one more time before leaving the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura walked home feeling dazed and angry. What was coming over him? He was beginning to become violent and he had no control over his body.

"Damnit!" He swore going into the house. He saw Ryou sitting on the couch watching tv.

Bakura stormed past him without a word. Ryou watched as his Yami stormed up the stairs and heard a door slam shut.

"Kura just believe me… Yami Marik beats his Hikari…" The doorbell rang and Ryou jumped.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself going to the door and opening it.

"What do you want?!" He hissed as he saw the spiky haired teen.

"Aww why so aggressive?" Yami Marik asked letting himself in.

"I asked why you were here!!" Ryou spat angurly.

"Maybe I wanted to see you…" Yami Marik said holding Ryous chin gently.

Ryou turned red for a moment his heart leaping but then his eyes narrowed.

"Why?! So you can beat me too?!"

"Honestly Ryou," Yami Marik began pacing a bit. "You don't really think I would beat my Hikari do you?"

"You bet your ass I do!!"

"But why? Why should I hurt such a precious angel?"

"You cant fool me!!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe I can…" Yami Marik said moving in on Ryou again so their faces were dangerously close. He held Ryous chin again and moved in.

Ryou turned scarlet as his eyes slowly sank closed.

Yami Marik smirked before pulling away. "If you want me so bad Ryou just say so…" He said beginning to walk up the stairs.

Ryou sank to the floor panting. Sweat beads already began to gather on his forhead as his cheeks burned.

"No…!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik knocked on the door before entering Bakuras dark room.

Bakura was sitting on his bed, the curtains drawn and his head held down.

"Kura love whats wrong?" Yami Marik asked ever so sweetly.

"Marik…I feel as if im loosing all control of my body…" Bakura said looking at his hands.

"Why do you say that?" Yami Marik asked crawling up to Bakura and hugging him from behind.

"Im becoming violent…I don't like it…im scaring myself…"

"Kura…everyone looses their temper every now and then. You're a Yami. A darker side. Its only normal."

"You think so?" Bakura asked turning his head to face his love.

"Hai…" Yami Marik smirked. "Its ok… I have the same problems…when I feel like im loosing total control of my body and have the urge to kill…" Yami Marik said as his hand trailed down to Bakura waistline and under his pants. Bakura tilted his head back leaning it on Yami Mariks shoulder as he felt Yami Mariks hand slip down his pants. "But you have to fight that urge Bakura…"

"But I cant…I even hit Ryou…"

Bakura didn't notice as Yami Marik smirked wide behind his back. "Kura it can happen…"

"D…did you hit Marik before?"

"Hai once or twice. But never more. But I always apoligized. I would never hurt my Hikari." He knew he could really win Bakura over without hypnotizing him.

"Demo….I,"

"Ssshhh…lets not talk about this now…" Yami Marik said taking Bakuras chin into his hand and tilting his face towards him so he could kiss him.

"Hm…" Bakura gave in slipping his tounge into Yami Mariks mouth and pulling him closer.

Yami Marik wasn't really the slow romantic type. He wanted it fast and hard and this was something Bakura had already gotten used to.

So when Yami Marik spun him around and flipped him on the bed he wasn't surprised and tore off Yami Mariks shirt.

"What took you so long to get here?" Bakura asked in between hot gasps.

"I had to spend some time with my Hikari." Yami Marik said as he kissed a hot trail of kisses down Bakuras chest and loosend his pants.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Bakura panted arching his back giving in to his possesive lover.

"No, how could I hurt such a sensitive angel?" Yami Marik smirked in between his kisses.

Bakura let out a moan as he felt Yami Mariks lips brush over his thighs and pulled him up kissing him hungerly and pulling off his shirt.

Bakura sometimes wished Yami Marik would take it a little slower and be more gentle but it never came. He was more the rough type he didn't have time to be romantic. He just wanted to fuck he could cuddle afterwards.

"Yami Marik?"

"Y…yes?" He panted turning Bakura over on his stomach and pulling him up.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He said smiling and began to push in.

Bakura clutched onto the bed sheets as he was expanded and he felt Yami Mariks large member fill him.

"Kirei chan!!" He cried out as Yami Marik thrust into him.

Yami Marik enjoyed Bakura screaming out his nickname and slid 2 fingers in Bakuras mouth letting him nurture them. He continued to rock his hips foreward taking Bakura with everything he had.

Bakura moaned louder fisting his hands tighter in the blankets as tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks.

Yami Marik removed his fingers and slid them down between Bakuras legs massaging the sensitive area. This caused Bakura to cry out louder and the drool ran down Bakuras chin. Loosing all senses Bakura begged for more.

"Do you like that Kura chan?" Yami Marik asked in a seductive purr.

"H…Hai!!"

"Do you want more?"

"Onegai!" (please I beg you)

Yami Marik smirked picking up his pace as he threw his head back and moaned.

"Ya…Yami Marik!" He gasped. Its been awhile since Yami Marik took him like this. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"BAKURA!!" Yami Marik cried out his lovers name in complete ecstacy.

MC: You guys are probably wondering if Yami Marik takes his relationship with Bakura seriously! Well he does. Very seriously at that. Hes more posseisive than anything else. And anyone who lays a hand on his Kura-chan well take a look…

MC: La li ho Bakura!!

Bakura: Hey MC!! Whats up?

MC: (goes over to Bakura and trys to give him a hug)

Yami Marik: (Throws a mini atom bomb at her)

MC: xx you see…(coughs smoke)

Bakura let out out a cry as he climaxed and practicly colapsed on the bed. His body wet and sticky.

Yami Marik thrust in one more time before he too was taken over by the force of his release letting the fluid seep into Bakuras body. He pulled out and layed himself next to Bakura. Both bodys glazed over in a fine sheet of sweat.

Bakura panted heavily taking Yami Mariks hand into his and twined their fingers together. Yami Marik held him close from behind enjoying how Bakuras back was pressed up against his chest and stomach. He slowly began to kiss Bakuras sensitive neck everynow and then nibbeling at the skin there. Like always cuddeling came later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looks like im gonna do everything myself 

_Maybe I could use some help_

Marik packed his stuff as fast as he could before his Yami came home. He limped to the closet taking out all the clothes he would need and threw them in the suitcase. There was no time to be careful and do it right.

_But hell if you want something done right_

_You gotta do it yourself_

_Maybe life is up and down_

_But_

_My lifes been what till now_

Yami Marik was on his way home smirking. Bakura had cried out his name again and forgot about his incedent with Ryou

_I crawled up your butt somehow_

_And that's when things got turned around_

_I used to be alive_

Marik was about to throw his money in the suitcase when he fell. The change and bills scattered all over the floor and he scrambeld up trying to pick it all up.

_So pathetic _

_Now I get it_

_Whats done is done_

_You just leave it alone_

_And don't regret it_

Yami Marik sieghed heavily. Now all that was left was his little Hikari…who was sitting obidient at home waiting for him. His Marik…

_Sometimes_

_Some things _

_Turn into dumb things_

_And that's when you put your foot down_

Marik stuffed the money in his pocket not bothering to pick it all up his Yami could be back any moment now and he was already shaking.

_Why did you have to go and be somebody like you?_

_And why did you have to go and hurt somebody like me?_

_How could you do somebody like that_

_I hope you know that im never coming back_

Yami Marik got the key to the door out of his pocket and put it in the lock turning it slowly.

_Looks like im going to do everything myself_

_Maybe I could use some help_

_But hell if you want something done right_

_You Just do it yourself_

_Maybe life is up and done _

_But _

_My lifes been what till now_

_I crawled up your butt somehow_

_And that's when shit got turned around_

_I used to be alive_

_So pathetic_

_But now I get it_

_Whats done is done_

_I know you just leave it alone and dont regret it_

Marik closed the suitcase and sieghed heavily. Finally he made it! Now all he had to do was leave out the door!

_But sometimes _

_Somethings turn into dumb things_

Yami Marik came in and closed the door entering the dark house. He switched on the lights and looked for his Hikari.

_And that's when you put your foot down_

_Why did you have to go and be somebody like you?_

_And why did you have to go and hurt somebody like me?_

_How could you do somebody like that_

_I hope you know that im never coming back _

"Hikari!!" He called through the house walking from room to room.

_Why did you have to go and be somebody like you?_

_And why did you have to go and hurt somebody like me?_

_How could you do somebody like that_

_I hope you know that im never coming back _

"Oh no!" Mariks body immidiatly filled with panic and his knees buckeld. He had to hold himself up on the wall. "Hikari!!" He heard his Yami calling him. "Comeon Marik! All you have to do is go downstairs and leave!" Marik said to himself trying to make himself courage.

_Depending on you is done_

_Giving to you is done_

_No more reasoning_

_No sleeping_

_No living_

_Its all just more giving to you_

_And im done_

"Hikari! Goddamnit!" Yami Marik shouted getting angry. Where was he! He could feel fear and panic seeping throuth the mindlink. "Hm hm…" Yami Marik laughed. „Hide and Seek is over Marik. Come out…"

_Depending on you is done_

_Giving to you Is done_

_No more reasoning_

_No sleeping_

_No living_

_Its all just more giving to you_

_And im done_

Marik snuck his way downstairs with his suitcase. He peered over the railing looking for his Yami. Still shaking he creeped down the stairs. His Yami was standing in the doorway his back turned.

_But hiding from you is done_

_No more reasoning_

_No sleeping_

_No living_

_Its all just more giving to you_

_And im done_

"Hikari!" Yami Marik called again from in the doorway now smirking. Marik snuck his way to the door shaking violently. As he reached the door he put his hand on the knob turning it very slowly and quietly.

"Hm hm hm…Hikari you honestly don't think im falling for that now are you? What do you think I don't feel you behind me. Where are you going?" Yami Marik asked calmly still smirking.

"I…I was just um…I wanted to go visit Ryou…"

"Ryou huh? That's why your sneaking around like that?"

"I…" He knew his Yami would take note of any lie. And visiting Ryou well it was half the truth and half lie but…damn he was in for it now.

"Marik…" The Yami said with closed eyes as he turned around.

Marik was trembeling so violently he could hardly stand on his feet.

"Whats in that suitcase?"

"Its um…..uh...Yami Marik I...Please..."

„Marik..." Yami Marik warned opening his eyes.

The cold steely lavender burned into his and he almost colapsed full of fear and panic.

_G…gods…_

Marik slid down the door as his knees began to give way. "Im so s…sorry…" Marik stammerd as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He was afraid. Gods he was more than afraid. He knew what his Yami was capable of and he knew what was coming to him.

_Oh Ra…_

_Why did I disobey him?_

_Why didn't I just stay upstairs?_

_Its my fault…_

_Its all my fault…_

_Im such a bad Hikari…_

_Master…_

_My punishment shall not be of no use…_

_It serves me right._

_My Master…_

"Hikari…all I ask you is to obey me. To be a good Hikari and just follow my rules. Why is that so hard to understand? All I want is that you accept your mistakes and do it right the next time. Why must you always bring me to things that I don't want to do? Do you think I enjoy hitting you? Beating you until you cant move? Do you think I enjoy that? Marik…" Yami Marik said cupping his Hikari's chin in his hand. "You were trying to run away. Werent you?"

Mariks eyes grew wide and he was cornered. He couldn't move. Fear and panic had him cornerd in one spot.

Yami Marik sieghed and smirked looking into Mariks innocent lavender eyes that were filled with fear.

"Hikari…why are you doing this to me? First you make me beat you…then you want to take Bakura away from me and now you want to run away?"

He was right. He was the one for Yami Mariks actions. How could he be so heartless? Poor Yami Marik…he has to fight for whats his and here Marik is trying to take it away from him. "G…gomen Nasai…"

"Hm…" Yami Marik smirked again leaning in closer so there lips almost touched each other. "Its allright Hikari…" He breathed before placing his lips over Mariks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou sat in his room and cried. His best friend was being abused by his Yami, his feelings were being mixed up by the bronze skinned spirit, Bakura hit him and didn't even bother to believe him and he was too weak to do anything about it all. He was just Ryou. The weaker half of his Yami. "DAMNIT!" He cried.

_Doesn't hurt me_

_You wanna feel how it feels_

_You wanna know know that it doesn't hurt me_

_You wanna hear about the deal im making_

_You_

_You and me..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik was kissing Marik ever so gently his tounge only grazing the insides of Mariks mouth. Marik held on to him as if he were going to colapse. Perhaps he already did. Perhaps it already happened. A long long time ago…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just…" Ryou sobbed the tears uncontrolable as he held his knees close to him and just cryed.

_And if I only could _

_Make a deal with god_

_And get him to swap our places_

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik slowly raised his hand upwards and then bit into Mariks tounge making him shriek under his Yamis lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_If I only could…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik slapped Marik hard across the cheek and licked his bloodstained lips. "YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME TO MY LAST VERY FEW NERVES MARIK ISHTAR!" Yami Marik said furiously standing up and kicking him hard in the gut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You don't wanna hurt me_

_But see how deep the bullet lies_

_Unaware that im tearing you a thunder_

_Theres a thunder in our hearts_

_So I shake for the ones we love_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik was furious. And how furious he was. His kicks and punches were all heavy and he didn't bother to loosen up at all like always. No this time he wanted his Hikari to understand that he was in control and the he always will be. That his Hikari belonged to him and no other. Marik belonged to him. And he belonged to Marik. They belonged together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tell me we both matter_

_Don't we_

_You_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forever!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You and me_

_You and me wont be unhappy_

_And if I only could _

_Make a deal with god_

_And get him to swap our places_

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building_

_If I only could_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yami Marik stood huffing his face almost expressionless. Marik looked up at him through swolen eyes. The pain trying to claim him and pull him into the darkness again. But he didn't want to. He had to stay awake…He just had to. For what ever reason it was.

_My Master…_

_I am so sorry…_

_I hurt you again…_

_I tried to take your love away from you_

_I gave my love to another_

_And I have disobeyed you again…_

_You are my Master _

_I am your slave do as you wish._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Come on baby_

_Come on come one_

_Let me steel this moment from you know_

_Come on angel_

_Come come on_

_Lets exchange the expierience_

_If I only could _

_Make a deal with god_

_And get him to swap our places_

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building_

_With no problem_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik knew that this time he went a little too far. But what was he supposed to say? His Hikari was trying to run away! And was lying to him! Yami Marik hated liars! And what was worst he as looking up at him through those innocent eyes again!! "Damnit!" He shouted grabbing Marik and dragging him down the hall.

_Oh no_

_Not again_

_Don't let him rape me again!_

_Please Master_

_I beg you…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou was still sniffeling and tears the wouldn't stop running down his cheeks. He missed Marik so much. They always had fun together and he was always so cheerful. They met everyday and always laughed and joked around. Marik was his best friend and he couldn't even protect him! What kind of friend was he? A terrible friend. Ryou was defenseless and weak! This caused him to cry harder. He didn't want to be weak but he was. He didn't want to be defenseless but he was…

Bakura came up the stairs ready to go to bed when he heard the soft sobs coming from his Hikaris room. He leaned his head on the door and immidialty a wave of feelings rushed through the mindlink almost knocking Bakura over with the force of it all. Ryou really means it with Marik. But Yami Marik wouldn't just beat Marik… It couldn't be right! But then again for his Hikaris sake maybe he should take a closer look at it all. He owed it to him afterall. He had hit Ryou and now his Hikari was even more depressed and confused than before. And he didn't want Marik to suffer either. He liked Marik maybe even more than just Yami Mariks lighter half. Marik was also something very special. He didn't know why he just was. And he was beautiful too. Another sob escaped from Ryous room and Bakura clenched his teeth together growling balling his hands into fists.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik threw his Hikari in the garage and shut the door leaving him in the dark. He stormed back in the house and sat on the couch throwing over a glass bottle that was standing on the table. It shatterd as it hit the wall and Yami Marik glared at the blank TV screen. "Ra DAMNIT!!!" He shouted.

Marik heard him ranting and leaned his head on the hard concrete wall he was leaning on. His whole body hurt and it ached. Blood leaking from every open wound.

_S…so cold…_

_It all hurts s…so bad…_

_Am I d...dying?_

_I…I h…ope so…_

Mariks eyes sank closed the pain finally taking over him and pulling him into the darkness.

Yami Marik was watching TV, still glaring. The glass splitters were never picked up.

Ryou eventually cried himself to sleep. He was curled up in his bed tears stains clearly shown on his cheeks.

Bakura fell asleep in front of Ryous door in a sitting position. His head tilted foreward as he slept open mouthed.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a male+male relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badly! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino…

Marik chan: So sorry for the long wait but i didnt feel like continuing the lemon i had going on in here! But anyway now i gave the best part away...oops! I hope you guys are reading my other storys like Wanted Intruder! And thanks for reviewing im going for 100! So hheeeeelllllppppp me!

Chapter 8

Yami Marik awoke on the couch still feeling angry and bad for what he had done to his Hikari. The TV was still running and it was 11:30. It was quiet and Yami Marik hated it when it was too quiet. Usually Bakura would be around making noise or his Hikari would be entertaining him but nothing of the sort was here at the moment. Yami Marik sneered getting up and walking to the bathroom. He would have to tend to his Hikari before he could do anything else or hed be in a bad mood all day.

He opened the garage door and looked into the dark garage. Turning on the light he saw his Hikari sitting against the wall in the same positin as yesterday. The blood was already dried and his face was swollen. Yami Marik had a moment of sympathy for him but then he remembered how his Hikari tried to run away and sneered again coming over to him. He knelt down in front of him and picked his head up by the chin. Marik looked through his swolen eyes at his Yami and tried to say something but his mouth was so dry and his tounge too sticky.

Yami Marik began to slowly wipe off the remains of the blood and was more careful than normal. Marik was over whelmed. Why was his Yami being so careful with him now? Wasn't he mad? Or angry? Or disappointed?

After Yami Marik finished washing off the dryed blood he looked into his Hikaris eyes. Or what part he could see. His eyes were so swollen it looked like he had golf balls in them. Again Marik tried to speak but it wouldnt work. His tounge was so heavy and his voice seemed to have disappeared.

Yami Marik stood and left the garage enclosing Marik in the darkness again.

"Damn Hikari…" He mumbeled and grabbed the food tray he had set aside. He went back in the garage and set the food tray down. He took Marik in his arms and began to pour the water in his mouth. Marik took slow steady gulps and felt as the fluid ran down his dry throat moistening it. Yami Marik took the glass away from his lips and began to rumage through the first aid kit.

Bandaging him he frowned the whole time. Never before did he have to be so careful with his Hikari. He didn't like being slow and weak. He hated cuddeling before sex. And he hated feeling this bad because he had beat his Hikari to death. He was supposed to protect Marik and stand up for him. Not take control of him and beat him every chance he got. ,Ra damnit, He thought mentally bandaging Marik with more force.

"M…master!" Marik cried out.

Yami Marik looked down at him and stopped bandaging his arm. "Would you stop whining already!" He snapped and continued.

"Damn Hikari!" He almost shouted.

After bandaging Marik he took the bowl of soup and held Marik in his arms so he could feed him. "Open your mouth."

Marik slowly opened his mouth as far as he could looking at the spoon. Yami Marik slowly poured the soup in his mouth from the spoon and let him swallow. He watched as his light opened his mouth again and again he poured more of the hot fluid in his mouth. Again and again until the bowl was empty. Marik slowly opened his eyes and tried to look at his Yami. Yami Marik sieghed heavily and said "Why must you always make me hurt you so? Don't you see your causing me so much pain?"

My Master… 

_Im so sorry…_

_I never ment to hurt you..._

_I know you love me…_

_But I love another…_

_And that pains me so…_

_But not much as you…_

_Im so sorry_

_My Master_

Yami Marik looked at his Hikari in his arms. Marik gave a very weak attempt to smile. He cuddeld into his Yami although he still hated it. But he had no other choice. Yami Marik stood up leaving Marik in the cold dark garage alone again. He had fed him, tended to his wounds and warned him about his behaivour towards him. Now he could watch tv in peace… but first he was going to take a nice long shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou awoke pretty late. The tears still sticking to his cheeks and his eyes were sticky. He rubbed them and sat up in bed looking around. The light had already poured into his room and the streets were already busy. He had slept through breakfast and Kura didn't even bother to wake him.

"Hm…" He moaned as he stretched and got out of bed dragging his feet on the carpet as he left his room not even bothering to get dressed.

As he got downstairs it was pretty quiet. He didn't see his Yami and the tv wasn't on either. He shrugged and made his way into the kitchen were Kura met him.

"Morning Bakura…" He mumbeld still walking at his slow pace while rubbing his eyes.

Bakura stood up from the kitchen table and came over to Ryou instantly hugging him.

"B…Bakura!" Ryou said in shock now wide awake.

"Im so sorry I hit you… I promise it will never happen again and I promise ill find out it Yami Marik beats Marik allright?"

Ryous eyes widend even more at Bakuras words and his arms slowy began to rise embracing his suddenly soft Yami. "You promise?"

"I promise and if he does then we'll see what happens ok?"

"Thankyou Bakura." Ryou said peacefully snuggeling into Bakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I deserve to be locked up…_

_I deserve it because…_

_Because..._

_I only hurt others…_

_I hurt my Yami…_

_I hurt my best friend…_

_I hurt Bakura…_

_And I hurt myself…_

_I cant do anything right…_

_Im only in the way…_

_What would I be without my Yami?_

Marik sat in the dark cold garage and held his knees close to himself shivering. The garage wasn't really a warm place and it was dark. The ground and walls were made of concrete and it felt so wet. He was all alone where he could hurt nobody. His little zoo cage where he couldn't harm the people that gawked at him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami Marik got out of the shower feeling utterly refreshed and drapped a towl around his hips. He walked down the stairs and was prepared to go into his room to get dressed when the doorbell rang. He frowned sieghing heavily and walked to the door.

In front of him stood Ryou in light blue jeans and a black sweater.

"Ryou…" Yami Marik grinned as Ryous face slowly turned to bright red.

Ryou stepped into the house not taking his eyes away from the bronzed muscels in front of him. Yami Marik was litered with them and his body was so nicely shapped… Wait a second!

"I wanted to see Marik. Where is he?" Ryou demanded trying to stay cold.

"Marik? Hes not here…" Yami Marik said crossing his arms.

"Where is he?"

"He went out." Yami Marik said still smirking.

"Your lying!"

"Why would I be lying to you Ryou?"

"Because you don't want to loose Bakura! And you need somebody to suffer when your angry! You let everything out on Marik! I know you do!" In the process of yelling at Yami Marik he didn't notice he was getting closer to the teen.

"So you honestly think I beat my Hikari?" Yami Marik asked. "Ts!" He turned his back to Ryou and was getting ready to go in his room to change when Ryou stopped him and spun him around slamming him into the wall and kissing him fiercly.

Yami Marik had no real time to react and as he was about to Ryou stopped and pulled away gasping for air.

"My my arnt we flushed." Yami Marik grinned.

"Shutup!" Ryou demanded pushing Yami Marik on the couch and getting over him. He began kissing Yami Marik fiercly again and ravished his mouth with his tounge. As Ryou started to grind their hips together Yami Marik let out a moan and clutched onto Ryou.

,Why am I doing this, Ryou asked himself. ,Oh well…it doesn't matter! Nothing matters now…I'll just love him for this one moment…no I wont love him I'll just fuck him…,

MC: Ok… that doesn't sound in any way like our Ryou but I just gave the shy and innocent Ryou a little touch up! He has to be more tough and brave so I gave him a sort of backbone! Hope you guys don't mind? (sweatdrop)

Ryou began to kiss his way down Yami Mariks neck. He nipped at it every now and then leaving dark red spots behind and wet trails.

Yami Marik was stunned but pleased all the same. He couldn't help but smirk. He snaked his arms around Ryou but the brown eyed teen pinned his hands down to the couch and tore off the towl that was wrapped around his hips.

He looked into Yami Mariks eyes before taking him in completely.

"GODS!" Yami Marik cried out his hips rising off of the couch.

Ryou began to swallow around him and took him in deeper using his tounge to tease him more and drive him insane. All doubts gone.

Yami Marik cried out more loving the new attention he was getting. "Ryou!"

Ryou came up kissing Yami Marik fiercly again his mouth sticky and wet.

He pulled Yami Mariks hips up and began to push inside of him pulling the blonde into his lap and thrusting into him.

"Pretty fisty in bed arent you?" Yami Marik panted. He was red and the sweat was trickeling down his cheek but he smirked all the same enjoying every second.

Ryou glared at him thrusting in harder, hugging him and burrying his face in Yami Mariks neck.

Yami Marik tangeld his fingers in Ryous hair closing his eyes, every now and then a moan escaped his lips.

Ryou had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he needed it. Maybe he loved Yami Marik. Or maybe he just wanted to be in control. He bit down on Yami Mariks neck and took the skin in with such force it began to bleed.

Yami Marik let out a soft cry hugging Ryou closer digging his fingers into Ryous back.

Ryou was so roused up he took Yami Mariks member in his hands and started to massage it making the teen in his lap cry out.

Ryou bit down on Mariks shoulder sucking at the skin there as well while thrusting in harder.

"Ra…damnit…" Yami Marik cringed as he felt the pressure growing inside of him.

Ryou let out another moan and pulled his lover in for a fast kiss. He didn't wait long before thrusting his tounge into Yami Mariks mouth and ravishing his mouth like a hungry tiger.

Ryou threw his head back breaking the kiss as he came inside of his lover. He colapsed over Yami Marik just as a warm substance spilled over his hands.

Thy lay panting on the couch not moving until Yami Mariks hands snaked around Ryous back.

Ryou burried his head in Yami Mariks neck, his hair clinging to his forehead and shoulders, his breath not easing.

Yami Marik stroked over Ryous back slowly and gently smiling as innocent as an angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik hugged his knees closer to himself the tears now running down his cheeks as he slowly rocked himself back and forth…

MC: The long awaited chapter 7 is finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I love that last part !Its so sad how his best friend is only like 2 rooms away and hes in that cold dark garage all broken inside…haaa Marik is my favorite character though! Arnt I evil!

Marik: That's a nice way to treat your favorite character…

MC: I know…but look at all the readers! They absoloutly love this!

Marik: But what about me?

MC: Aww comeon they all share the same pain…escpecially when I don't update! Muahahaha

Marik: I don't see whats so funny…

MC: Neither do I…

Mokuba: (Sweatdrop) Please review! Very positive!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What My Heart Desires Author: Marik chan 

Type: Romance/Drama

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything from KORN

Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning a male+male relationship! You don't like it then what the hell are you doing here? Flames are not tolerated and are used to roast various Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do accept suggestions and critic! Thankyou (smile)

Summary: Marik gets beat by his Yami. Badly! And only wishes to be fe freed from it with death. Yami Mariks boyfriend, Bakura, and Ryou, Mariks best friend are beginning to get on to it. When Bakura finds out will he help the hikari or take his loves side? Eitherway Marik still loves the albino…

Chapter 9

Marik was already awake as a ray of light fell upon him. Looking up slowly he saw his Yami standing in the door way.

He couldn't make out if he was grinning or scowling because his eyes were still swollen half way shut.

Yami Marik walked over slowly to his Hikari with a smirk on his face. He bent down and lifted his Hikaris face up by the chin. "Well precious…arnt we looking good this morning…" He grinned.

"Mmmm…" Marik looked at him or tried it for the most part.

"How about a nice long hot bath, Hikari?"

"M…ma…master…" Marik brought out with a parched voice.

"I asked you a question….Marik." Yami Marik said closing the gap between them with his lips.

After Yami Marik pulled away robbing Marik all air he had he tried again. "M…mas…ter…s…so…hungry…"

"Hungry?" Yami Marik thought. "Oh yeah…I forgot to feed you yesterday…" Yami Marik shrugged standing up and letting his Hikari fall to the floor.

Marik watched him leave the garage leaving the door open.

"Hmm…Ma…ster…" He called but he was sure his Yami hadnt heard him.

Marik looked at the door and then down the tears building up in his sore eyes. "Mm…master…" He called again but it wasn't any louder than the first.

_,Hmmm Baka,_ He thought to himself beginning to crawl like a wounded soldier towards the door.

As he reached the kitchen his Yami turned towards him.

"Hey Hikari!" He smiled continuing to cook.

Marik continued to crawl to the kitchen table.

Yami Marik watched him out of the corner of his dark eyes, only smirking not bothering to help him.

Marik made it to the table after about 10 minutes and crawled into the soft brown wooden chair.

"Aw Hikari…are you tired?" Yami Marik asked setting a plate down in front of Marik.

Marik looked at his food grabbing the fork next to his plate.

Yami Marik smirked. He knew Marik couldn't open his mouth wide at the moment and the food he had prepared was not exactly cut into small pieces.

"Whats the matter Hikari? The food not good enough for you?"

"N…no Ma…Master…i…its fine…"

"Well then eat!" Yami Marik smirked more watching as Marik shakingly lifted his fork and tried to bite into the piece of meat.

His hand shook so violently that the fork fell out of his hand and fell to the floor.

Marik looked shocked at his Yami. "Ma…master! Go…gomen Na…sai!" Marik tried to spit out fast.

Yami Marik wore an emotionless expression and got up. He walked over to his Hikari shoving a piece of meat into his own mouth and kissed Marik letting the bits of meat slide into Mariks mouth with his tounge.

"Mm…" Marik had to hold himself onto Yami Mariks arms that were placed on the table so he wouldn't fall backwards out of his chair with all the force his Yami was putting on him.

Yami Marik pulled back smirking at his Hikari who was panting to catch his breath. "More?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Marik nodded his head yes.

"Good…" Yami Marik grinned repeating the process.

Marik closed his eyes not wanting to see his Yamis face.

After Marik had nothing left on his plate Yami Marik picked up his Hikari. "Now we shall bathe." He said carrying him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Marik knew the process and knew what he had to do. He cuddeld himself into Yami Mariks chest fisting his hand in his black shirt.

Yami Marik opened the bathroom door and dropped Marik carelessly on the dark marble tiled floor.

Marik let out a silent cry and rubbed his lower back although it didn't help at all.

Yami Marik let in some hot bath water and poured in enough soap so they could drown in bubbles. He walked up to Marik who was still sitting on the floor and rid him of his clothes then he stood back and waited for Marik to do the same with him.

Marik looked down first fighting back a sigh but then slowly began removing Yami Mariks black tank top.

Yami Marik bent forward whispering in his ear "Faster…"

Why cant you ever back down 

_Why cant you just shut your face_

_Oh god the feelings I feel_

_Would get me thrown in a cage_

And so he did unbuckeling the belt and pulling down his pants and underwear. Yami Marik smirked down at his kneeling Hikari. Marik looked at his Yamis desire and was about to please it when a hand on his forehead stopped him. "Ah ah ah…first you get in the bathtub." He smirked.

_You're the one whos always screaming at me_

_Im the one that keeps your life so care free_

_What the fuck more do you want me to be_

_Why must you do this to me_

Marik got into the bathtub and sat down waiting for his Yami to follow.

Yami Marik got in as well postioning himself in front of Marik. He slid his hands under Mariks behind and lifted him up so his lower body was out of the water and then he took him deep in.

Marik sucked in a deep breath and leaned his head back so Yami Marik wouldn't see the disgust plasterd on his face.

_Run away_

_I cant see_

_Lead the way_

_Make them pay_

He hated being loved this way by his Yami. He wanted Bakura…

_Counting on me _

_Always hoping I'll be_

Yami Marik picked up his pace using his tounge more than his hands

_There for all of your problems_

_In turn your never there for me_

_You suck the life out of me_

_You hate everything you see_

_I cant take this anymore_

_I always stay when I should leave_

Marik moaned a bit making it seem like he was enjoying it but hid his true feelings. Yami Marik looked up for a second before continuing.

_You see the pain in my face_

_While you keep putting me down_

_Inside the rage starts to build_

_You push me I wont go down_

Mariks moaning grew louder as he felt the pressure build up in him. He clutched the sides of the tub waiting for his peek to come.

As it did he let out another cry and sank down as his Yami took in the remaing fluids. Yami Marik sat up smirking licking his lips. "Your turn…" He smirked.

Marik looked at his Yami his face trying desperatly to hide the disgust. He knelt down taking Yami Marik in deeply and quick so he could get it done and over with.

Yami Marik watched his Hikari and rubbed over his bruised back with a handful of warm water and with the other he brushed through Mariks soft golden blonde hair.

Marik imagined it was Bakura he was pleasing. Most of the time it worked and his Yami seemed to like it as well.

_My Master…_

_Im betraying you again…_

_Not physically but mentally_

_But it's the only way to please your needs_

_Please forgive me…_

Marik picked up his pace turning Yami Mariks voice into Bakuras.

_Please forgive me…_

_You're the one whos always screaming at me_

_Im the one that keeps your life so care free_

_What the fuck more do you want me to be_

_Why must you do this to me_

_Run away_

_I cant see_

_Lead the way_

_Make them pay_

_Counting on me _

_Always hoping on me_

_There for all of your problems_

_In turn your never there for me_

_You suck the life out of me_

_You hate everything you see_

_I cant take this anymore_

_I always stay when I should leave_

Yami Marik cried out louder as Marik picked up his pace and fisted his hands tighter in Mariks hair.

Marik winced slightly but continued.

After about two more minutes Yami Marik came loudly. He picked Mariks head up by his hair looking at him before smiling.

Marik had the white fluid dripping drom his mouth and running down his chin not wanting to swallow. He looked pleadingly at his Yami.

Yami Marik smirked even more and held Mariks chin between his fingers. "Swallow." He said coldly.

Marik looked at his Yami first before closing his eyes and swallowing.

Yami Marik smirked as he saw his Hikaris face.

Marik suddenly looked up at his Yami before he vomitted into the water.

"Oh Hikari…" Yami Marik said emotionlessly still smirking while standing up. "Look what you have done."

"Ma…master…im…sorry." Marik said feeling guilty.

"Mhm…" Yami Marik pushed Mariks head into the water and held him there for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom. "I expect you to clean up your mess, Marik!" He said coldly before shutting the door.

"Yes…my Master…" Marik said before breaking into tears.

_My Master_

_Im disappointing you more and more…_

_Im so sorry!_

_Please forgive me!_

_I will get better_

_I promise!_

_Ill be a good Hikari_

_My Master…_

Marik chan: The long awaited chapter 9 is finished! Sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long but I had a lot to do and I turned 18 two days ago! I had to plan the biggest party and buy all the drinks! Here in Germany when your 18 you can buy as much as you want! So I couldn't help myself!

Now back to the story I wanted to do a prequel to show you guys how Yami Marik and Bakura met and how they got together! Whoever wants to read it write it in a review please so I can post it! Im only posting it though if enough people want it!

Part 2: I also want to post this story in Mariks Point of view and Yami Mariks! Whoever agrees with the idea alo write it in a review please!

PS: Please don't be mad that I made you guys wait so long I was working hard on the preques and sequels I hope you guys want to read them!


End file.
